


sparkling lights*

by Consulted_moriarty



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Clubbing, Crossdressing, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consulted_moriarty/pseuds/Consulted_moriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>relationship blossoms after they hook up so hEY !</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. push and pull

**Author's Note:**

> relationship blossoms after they hook up so hEY !

'she's so pretty.' tyler speaks over the thudding beat, looking over at zack. zack's already shitfaced, which isn't too surprising given they're out clubbing. tyler's not twenty-one yet, though, so he's behaving himself. in his sober state, he glances down at the water in his hand. condensation dribbles down the sides and over his fingers, the ice melted from having been sitting there for nearly two hours. his ass hurts and he shifts uncomfortably, earning zack's attention more so from that than what he's actually said. 'see?' tyler continues, even as zack has missed the first part. tyler quickly points to the short skirt and knee high socks sitting at the end of the bar and zack wraps an arm around tyler's shoulder.

he laughs, learning in and speaking all too loudly into tyler's ear.

'she's a dude, man.' zack says loudly, making something twist in tyler's gut. he feels suddenly defensive, hands dropping to his lap to rub at each other.

'so?' he counters rather dumbly, looking over at zack. his brother mulls that over for a moment before shrugging, pulling his arm back from tyler's shoulders.

'whatever floats your boat.' which is a response that makes tyler defensive again.

'i dunno. she's...all rainbows and glitter. i wanna say hello.' he shrugs, looking again at the fine frame crossing their legs. zack doesn't respond, leaning over his short glass of whiskey and making tyler's nose scrunch. tyler moves off his stool, groaning and subtly rubbing at his ass. he wanders towards the lonely rainbow, his cold glass of water still in hand. nearly five feet from the other and tyler stops, nerves starting to get the best of him. wasn't he being one of those guys? one of those weirdos who only wanted a one night thing?

the stranger, practically reading tyler's thoughts, looks over at him. tyler stays in place, unable to look away. their eyes are gorgeous, popping with their frilly shirt and glimmering necklace. tyler's mouth is hanging open, it has to be, because it makes the stranger giggle before gesturing him over with a finger. tyler approaches at that, pulled in like he's got a rope around his tummy.

'hey, sunshine.' the voice greets and tyler's knees wobble.

'h-hey. hello.' he responds bashfully, grinning and looking towards the bar counter top. he sets his glass down and shifts to take a seat at the stool besides the other.

'you look like a robert.' the voice continues, making tyler's eyes open wide. he looks over before shaking his head.

'no, not robert. that's my middle name!' he exclaims, surprised that the other had been so close. tyler plays along, looking thoughtfully towards the ceiling.

'you're...like...well,' he doesn't have a name, just associations. 'like festival cotton candy.' tyler points at the fluffed pink atop the others head and he feels his face flaring in color. 'is that weird?'

the other laughs.

'my name's josh.' he holds out his hand and tyler looks down. is he supposed to shake it? he gently extends his fingers, closing them around josh's and lifting them. tyler leans down, soft lips grazing over the back of josh's smooth hand. josh giggles. 'what're you, some gentleman?' the hand is withdrawn, but it's a slow process. tyler looks up and grins, thinking he's made a good move.

'hey, wanna bounce? i hear the stars are super visible tonight.' tyler offers, leaning in towards the other as if it's a secret. josh doesn't respond, looking away and raising a few fingers when they've got the bartender's attention. the tab is closed and tyler gasps when he's pulled out by his loose tie.

the stars aren't visible. they were an hour or so ago but now cloud's closed in. tyler fumbles for his keys with josh crawling all over him, giggling at the funny touches to his belly and unlocking his door. josh intervenes, leaning in towards the driver's seat to press the unlock button. tyler frowns, hearing all the doors unlock. josh spins, pulling the door to the backseat open and crawling in.

 _oh._ tyler feels his heart launch towards the sky and he crawls in next to the other, pulling the door shut behind him. the first kiss is a little sloppy, their noses knocking together. tyler laughs but the hint of alcohol on josh's breath tells him that josh has one thing on his mind. it makes tyler focus, tugging josh's shirt over his head.

'hey, i thought you were a gentleman!' josh responds sharply, covering arms over a bra. tyler brushes, hands pressing over his mouth.

'sorry.' he mutters through his fingers before dropping his hands to rest on josh's thigh. 'sorry. i am. sorry. got so excited. you're so pretty.' this compliment seems to ease josh up and he shifts a bit closer. tyler continues, finding it easy to spew compliments. 'you're like a bouquet of flowers!' tyler exclaims, voice excited but hushed. he's so excited and feeding off how josh seems okay with it. in fact, turned on by it. tyler kisses at josh's neck, earning a cute little moan. 'taste like an ice cream shop. full of flavor.' tyler whispers into the fragile skin of josh's neck before nipping at a tendon, worrying it between his rows of teeth. josh moans at that, head tipping back.

tyler leans back, pulling at the other.

'get in m'lap.' he offers, still grinning at the other. it takes a little work but josh manages it, leaning in towards tyler so he doesn't hit his head. tyler gasps and pushes his hips up towards the other. 'gosh. ah. feels really good.' he murmurs.

'you talk a lot.' josh responds rather suddenly, making tyler's smile slip away. he pales.

'o-oh. uh. sorry. i'll shut up. i g-uess i'm new.' inexperienced aside from ritual masturbation and porn.

'no, no. i like it.' josh responds quickly, nodding their head. tyler pauses.

'um. i guess...like. if i can ask...how do i...?'

'fuck me?' josh asks, appearing like they've been asked it before. tyler blushes.

'sorry. is that wrong? it's not you. i, um, am new.' he beams. 'this is fun. you're fun. like...strawberry shortcake.' his hips roll up again and josh moans, a tiny smile returning.

'then let's go slow, baby. could shift us a bit and lie back, yeah? i'll use my mouth.' josh teases, dipping down to kiss at tyler's neck. tyler tilts his head to the side.

'ah, ah, yeah! okay.' he shifts, making a small noise at the effort before lying back. car sex isn't as easy as it sounds, tyler thinks. or like videos make it. he feels the seat belt clips digging in at his side and hip but he's so much more focused on josh's pink fingernails unbuttoning his pants. 'h-holy shit. that's so hot.' tyler rambles out, looking down and watching steadily. 'you're so hot. sorry, beautiful. like the cosmos.' he grins up at the other, his smile faltering when his dick is pulled out into the cold air of the car. 'ah, shit.'

but he doesn't have time to complain about the air. josh dips down and tyler inhales, a noisy gasp when josh's lips press against the head of his erection. he whimpers, shaking. tyler lifts an arm to rest behind his head, keeping it up so he can watch the colors down over his legs. josh smiles, tiger teeth smoothly gliding through the smearing moisture producing from tyler. tyler bites his lip, trying to hush himself when he thinks he's being annoying.

but that makes josh look up. josh looks...confused.

'something wrong?' they ask. tyler shakes his head.

'n-uh. watchin'. thought...i was annoying.' he shrugs slightly, frowning when josh looks bothered.

'what? why you bein' quiet? i like it, baby. like it a lot.' he grins and tyler releases his lip from his teeth, moaning in response.

'o-kay. i can do that.' he promises, eyes sparkling at the other.

josh looks down, mouth opening and head sinking over tyler's erection in one go. tyler cries out, thighs shaking at the intense heat and tightness of josh's mouth and, oh, _god._ he might finish right there.

'holy shit!' he juts his hips up at the other, panicking when the response is a violent gag from josh's end. 'ah! ah! sorry. sorry. i'll hold still.' which are words secured when josh's fingers dig in at his hips. tyler watches the other lift up, sucking at tyler relentlessly slowly. tyler shudders, clenching his eyes tightly shut. the next time josh gags, it's not tyler's doing. he can _feel_ the other literally _swallowing_ him and tyler feels his toes curling. his stomach twitches and tenses and he shakes his head. 'n'gonna finish,' he rasps out, trying to push his ass into the cushion of the seat. 'g-et off. josh. joshie. gonna finish in your mouth, ma-n.'

josh pulls off suddenly and tyler whimpers, eyes opening towards the other.

'wh-what? are you okay?" tyler asks softly, thinking he sees the other looking upset. josh sits up and strokes tyler lazily, making it so much harder to think.

'don't like bein' called that, really.' josh announces, making tyler scramble to even remember what he said.

'o-oh. man? sh-shit. sorry. i-i say that a lot. wh-...' he bit his lip, holding back a moan when josh's hand squeezes him slightly before twisting. _fuck. fuck._ but it's not enough. 'what can i call you?'

'dunno. liked what you were saying earlier.' josh grinned, leaning back down and licking tyler's slit. tyler shook in response, choking out a whine.

'jo- _shhh._ ' tyler tries to warn.

'yeah. yeah. you can.' josh allows, opening their mouth and lowering on tyler again. tyler shudders, thighs clenching together under josh.

'ah, ah! f- _uck._ you're pretty like hummingbirds on red roses.' tyler visualizes, staring up towards the ceiling of the car. 'gonna...gonna...' he doesn't finish his thought, jutting his hips as much as he can despite josh's hands holding him down. he can feel himself spilling over josh's mouth, hot moisture rolling down himself. josh pulls off with a pop and tyler lets out an afterthought of a moan, hardly able to make eye contact.

josh fixes that, though, when they move back up tyler for a slower kiss. tyler's face scrunches, tasting a bit of himself on josh's lips, but he relaxes into it when he gets past the initial taste. hands wander and feel the lace over josh's chest, the bra flat and probably a smaller cup so it wasn't too obvious that nothing really...well, filled each cup. tyler doesn't mind it. in fact, he twitches in afterglow at the touch. josh rolls down against him and he shudders, the kiss breaking.

'wanna go back to my place?' josh whispers, nose bumping tyler's. tyler feels a small wave of panic pass over, his thoughts mostly on how his brother will get home. no, he can't leave zack at the bar. especially if he blows all his money and can't get a taxi to get home. in fact, tyler probably should go find zack. but he doesn't think he's allowed to just up and leave josh like that. he feels an erection pressing against his limp cock and tries to rub up against the other to offer some relief.

'm-maybe not tonight. my brother...is here an-d drinking. god. i'm sorry. i'll get you off. right here. i promise. however you like.' tyler insists, nearly pleading. 'i'm not mean. i'm not.' he tries to convince them both, afraid to even make eye contact.

'shh, shh.' josh coos, hand cradling the side of tyler's face. 'let's go get him, yeah? let's take him home and then i could stay over?' josh offers and tyler shakes his head.

'i-um. still live at home. m-y parents would freak.' not that tyler was fucking in the next room, more so who tyler _brought_ home. josh laughs at the response, shaking his head.

'jesus, how young _are_ you?' they respond, smile faltering. 'wait, shit. you're of age, right? fuck, fuck.' josh pulls up and tyler sits up after him.

'no, wait! i am! i am!' tyler nods his head, going for his wallet in his pocket. 'i got my id right here, lemme...' josh grabs tyler's hand before he can get his wallet out.

'i believe you.' they smile. 'maybe another time, huh? here, lemme see your phone.' josh holds out their hand and tyler glances towards the front seat. he wiggles out from under josh and leans over the center console, grabbing his phone from the console and falling back. he hands it over, smiling.

'you promise? i owe you, yanno? whatever you want.' tyler smiles, watching josh punch in their number before handing his phone back. they lean in, kissing tyler's cheek.

'yeah, you owe me.' they agree, laughing. 'trust me, i'll take up the offer as soon as you're available. how about tomorrow?'

tyler grins, nodding his head and finishing with zipping his pants up.

'yeah, tomorrow. that could work.'

'okay, it's a date.' josh grins, leaning in and kissing tyler's lips. tyler kisses back with more enthusiasm, thinking he's at the start of something good.


	2. tug of w a r --

hauling zack home is like convincing a fish that it can breathe air. tyler tries over and over to tell zack that they should get home before their mother worries but zack counters with the very solid point that their mother was probably fast asleep and couldn't give two shits as to where her two sons were so long as they were together. which brought zack to a sour point of tyler sneaking off with _'skirt and shark teeth'._ tyler counters the attacks by pointing out how many times zack's done it and left him to be bait in the clubs they wander into and that manages to shut zack up.

it takes an arm around zack's shoulders to get his wobbling frame to the car. tyler has to help him into the passenger seat before getting to the driver's side. when he drops into his car and closes the door, one whiff of the car makes it pretty obvious what was going on not long ago. he looks over to find zack steadily staring at him and it's obvious the other has pieced that together as well. tyler hopes that zack's too far gone to remember and tease him the next morning.

the drive home is soft. potholes and stars shining between the lights passing on the highway. tyler sticks in the right lane, his hands glued at nine and three on the wheel and his jaw working his teeth over like he's going to grind down to his jawbone. maybe he might. it's certainly something he considers when his unconscious brother's jaw drops and he starts snoring towards the passenger window. tyler wants to shove him awake, tell him to stop being so annoying, but he's patient on account of the very valuable phone in his pocket holding the key to all that could make him happy. josh's number. should he text the moment he gets home? in the morning? if he texts too early, he'll seem eager. too late and maybe he's coming off as uninterested. _that_ certainly wasn't the case.

first thing in the morning, then.

tyler helps zack up the driveway and wishes his hands were around josh instead. but he's patient and he's focused on helping his brother brush his teeth and get into bed. tyler yanks zack's shoes off and groans at the smell, although it's probably just a permanent scent in the brother's room. he wishes his brother a good night before closing the door on his way out, crossing the hall into his room.

everything is tidy. everything is where it belongs. this is tyler's order, likely the one thing he can control in his life. and now what happens with josh, tyler thinks. his hands glide over his phone, the screen dark but his mind crafting the message he'd shoot in the morning. he falls into bed like that, fingertips smearing over the black screen until his eyes shut and he slips into a blissful slumber.

moths flutter over tyler's eyelids and he coughs his way to consciousness, eyes cracking open to find his entire body tense. he glances around, the early morning sun barely highlighting his room. tyler relaxes, finding not a threat present of a single belonging misplaced. he turns towards the wall, tugging blankets over his head and falling back asleep. when he wakes next, he's as hard as he can be. it's likely attributed to the dream about josh, the other slowly riding him and moaning like a goddamn _whore_ paid to do so. he panics at first, wondering if that was the case. but it's dismissed just as quickly. wouldn't he have had to pay for the blowjob in his car if josh was working? silly thoughts.

still, though, tyler jerks off until he's nice and relaxed. he wanders to the shower when things settle outside his door and he thinks most of his siblings and parents have left for whatever they had on the plans for the day. tyler entertains hot water over sore muscles until his skin is red and he wanders back to his room in a baby blue towel with dark eyes hunting out the day's wardrobe. what did he want to be seen in? jeans and a shirt was normal enough, right? but what if josh had been serious about the date? maybe a button up shirt. yeah, definitely a button up shirt. tyler pulls that on, buttoning it up on the way back to his phone hidden in the mass of blankets. he digs it out, lifting the device and pulling up a new message to: !**joshie!!**!

_(what the fuck?)_

'hi! this is tyler. we met last night. still down for 2day? -TJ'

four minutes, thirty-three seconds.

'sup, baby! hmu this afternoon. @ work'

oh. tyler sits on his freshly made bed, phone in hand. what did afternoon mean? two pm? three? he swallows, nerves twisting in his stomach. josh had been so kind to him the night prior but what if that wasn't a consistent thing? how much patience did people have, anyways?

'evry 1 call you tj or what?'

tyler blushes, heart nearly spilling out of his chest when his phone buzzes again. he stares down at the message, smiling even though the others text lingo makes him sick to his tummy. maybe josh has one of those old flip phones or something. a pay phone that drug dealers use.

_(too much tv.)_

'uh, no. my initials, that's all! -TJ'

there's no response. at least, no immediate one. but maybe tyler's only waited ninety seconds. he sets down his phone, willing himself from his room without the device and down to the kitchen for a bowl of cereal. the day dissolves into cleaning the kitchen, periodically checking in on his hungover brother, and watching tv in the living room. when he finally thinks it's been enough time, he nearly takes zack out on his run up the stairs.

'sorry!' tyler shouts after his brother, making no motion to stop and help zack up from the step his ass crashed into. he turns into his room, flopping onto his bed and grabbing his phone. two new messages? tyler feels like he has a hot flash and he reads them nearly three times before they make sense.

'cute.'

'6pm. taco bell on 18th and bellfont ave.'

jesus. are they fucking or making a drug deal? tyler actually laughs out loud at the thought.

'k. -TJ'

he changes his outfit two more times before he thinks that a black v neck might entice enough sexiness and mystery. tyler stops by a gas station on his way there, picking up condoms. he's not sure what else he needs, because he has no fucking idea what he's doing. he crams two condoms into his pocket before parking at the aforementioned taco bell, looking around for signs of his light. tyler thinks back to his kitchen, the note on the fridge promising his mom he'd be at a friend's house for the night. not wrong, right? besides, he's an adult. what do his parents care? well, they care a ton. but still.

a small car pulls up next to his and his heart stammers. even through two tinted windows, tyler spots pink and sparkling lip gloss and he thinks he's about to pass out. he's a little surprised that he can't move. he just watches josh get out and pull open his passenger door, falling into the car and looking over at tyler.

'hey, you.' the smile lights ten thousand wildfires and tyler's the wildlife fleeing. running the wrong way. towards the warm, towards the light. he leans over, eyelids falling heavy. josh doesn't fight him, securing their lips in a tight kiss before smiling. 'missed you too, cute boy.' they respond, shifting and pulling on a seat belt.

'uh, are we goin' anywhere?' tyler asks, looking over josh's movements. 'sorry,' that was a dick statement. 'i mean, you wanna go somewhere?' josh seems to mull this over, fingers tapping their chin.

'yeah, i'm not gonna have sex in a taco bell bathroom.' they laugh and tyler flushes, nodding his head. right, stupid. stupid. he puts the car into reverse, backing out of the parking spot. 'i don't care where we go.'

then tyler knows the place. he drives towards his home, turning onto a dirt road and pulling from the familiar streets in favor of a secret location. when he finally comes to a stop, it's in a secured part of the woods where tall greens reach for the sky and dot out the afternoon glow. tyler shuts off the vehicle and looks at josh.

'this...uh, probably isn't romantic.' he laughs, a hand nervously rubbing at the back of his neck. 'we could walk for a bit?' tyler offers, thinking...hey, maybe they don't have to have sex. but that thought doesn't sit well with his young needs and he thinks he might do better to try and wedge between josh's thighs right there.

josh seems to agree.

well, not really. but...maybe.

'uh, i can't be hiking in these shoes.' they point at their feet and tyler leans over to spot the colorful flats that absolutely didn't have the arch support for a hike. right, stupid.

'you didn't really specify on where...you wanted to go. i-i thought this would be romantic.' tyler reasons for them both and frowns when josh shakes their head.

'don't stress it. wanna make out for a bit?' they offer, already leaning over. tyler leans in and immediately crushes their lips together.

josh is hot coco and sour gummy bears, soothing and invigorating. tyler's a fumbling mess to touch and explore the other, giving up when their kisses are the most interesting part. josh nibbles tyler's lip and tyler's cheeks flare in warmth, his heart pounding right out of his chest. so perfect. so familiar.

'this is romantic,' josh whispers against tyler's lips, minty aftertaste lingering between them. did tyler brush his teeth before he left? he can't remember but he suddenly feels stupid about the whole thing.

'yeah?' he responds, eyelids heavy but eyes seeking out the face he's getting familiar with.

'oh yeah. totally a good first date. wanna go back to taco bell and eat dinner?'

'uh, totally. yes.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the kudos! the support is monumental. if there are some small mistakes in my chapters, it's bc im excited to get them up. i tend to massively edit aftr so cut your buddy pal some slack! (also finals are almost ovr thank fuck)


	3. pros

tyler's not sure if dating is the right word. dating implies a steady relationship and he's not sure if that's what he's worked out with josh. he's hung out with the other a few times now but...nothing more than kissing really happens anymore. it makes tyler a little sad but it's not like he doesn't have fuel for nightly masturbation from their first meeting. not that it bothers him, really. it doesn't. well, maybe it does. but he finds other things to focus on instead.

like josh's perfect tiger teeth. zack had been right when he made the observation all those weeks ago in the bar. josh's teeth were in stark contrast to any colorful lighting of the clubs they wandered into. josh's eyes always shined the brightest when they looked at tyler and tyler was often hooked staring at the lines around josh's eyes when the other laughed. oh, that was always the best. it had become a goal of tyler's to find a way to get josh to laugh at least once a day (given that they were hanging out that day).

this was tyler's fourth day without josh and he's going crazy. he doesn't realize how dependence works until someone leaves him to go out of town for family reasons. family reasons? how vague could josh be, really? did someone die? a wedding? how come tyler hadn't been invited? sure...they had only known each other for a few weeks but...oh.

tyler's really losing it. he wakes up to check his phone first thing in the morning and the light of their messages is what puts him back to sleep. he's so utterly hooked on what he can't have and it drives him crazy, writing poems about josh and scattering them about josh's apartment (tyler had a key). tyler also runs to the store so josh has food to come home to, buying him supplies from cereal to steak with savings that tyler hadn't tapped into since he quit his last job. zack tells him to move on, that josh obviously is out of town so that tyler finds someone else to cling to.

it hurts, hearing that.

tyler calls josh on the fourth night, just to hear his voice. josh talks about his family and their trips and hikes and how his cousin has this horrible sneezing every time they go outside. tyler imagines how josh's lips curve when they speak and how they weave words with little laughs and soft whispers because josh is trying not to wake the family. tyler wipes at the moisture in his eyes and realizes afterwards that he's crying because he misses josh so much. is this how first relationships go? this isn't a relationship, right. or...it is, but josh doesn't know. does that mean josh is sleeping around? tyler's worries and anxieties flood his bones, all trapped underneath the skin when he cannot formulate the words.

'baby, you haven't said a thing in three minutes.' josh observes suddenly, the cadence of his tales fractured so he can put the focus back on tyler. tyler doesn't respond because he's really trying to refrain from making any sobbing noises like a _child._ he was being so immature. adults didn't do this, didn't choke up and cry because their new friend was out of town. 'tyler, are you crying?'

aside from asking if someone is okay, asking if they're crying is a surefire way to cause a response the receiver of the question did not intend for. it bubbles from tyler's chest, a choked sob that he turns and muffles into the pillowcase. he hears josh's concern in their breath and their soft words and he tries to soak the words into his skin.

'tyler, baby. talk to me, talk to josh.' the voice coos. it's weird, strangely comforting even as they had never done this before. how did josh know what to say? how did he always have the right words?

'm-m'jus' missin' you.' tyler mutters out. that's the truth, he is missing josh. but there's more he wants to say. like, _do you ever intend to come back? are we done? were we ever not done? you know?_

'i miss you, too.' the response is just...there. there it is. plain. of course, it drips of emotion but the content is what tyler focuses on and it stabs him like he's just been told josh was forced to say that. held at gunpoint and demanded they speak to tyler.

'oh'kay.' tyler whispers, his throat abnormally tight.

'don't believe me?' josh inquires, continuing to be able to read tyler like an open book despite the distance between them.

'm'no.' tyler confesses.

'well, it's true. i miss our dates and movie nights. i miss your smile n'your touch.' josh elaborates, _now_ earning tyler's attention and logic. right, right. josh wouldn't lie. 'i miss when you over-describe everything. my world is buttercream without you.'

wow. that really hits home.

'are we dating?' tyler whispers, his thick comforter clutched to his chest with his free arm. 'i-i mean. is that okay? i don't...wanna make you have to date me.'

'you aren't making me do anything,' josh reassured. 'do you wanna date me?'

' _yesyesyes._ ' tyler answers all too quickly.

'well, there's that. now, you wanna know what i'm wearin'?'

the question is sudden, but not unwelcome. tyler's still reeling from all that had just happened. he blinked hard, trying to settle with the idea of having his first partner. josh. perfect josh. tiger teeth josh. the excitement came back, the enthusiasm of tyler's colorful partner. oh. and an arousal at just the idea of josh wearing anything like his usual pretty wardrobe.

'mhm.' tyler responds softly, like a curious child. he pulls his legs to his chest, a tiny smile curling at his lips.

'm'wearing those space leggings you like so much. you remember? the ones that are black and blue with the galaxies.'

'my cosmos.' tyler interjects.

'yes, that's right. i've got your red shirt on. it's a little tight on my chest right now. i kinda wanna take it off. especially because it's so warm in my room.'

tyler's face flushes.

'what're you wearing?' josh continues smoothly. so smoothly. tyler's delicious smooth peanut butter.

'u-hmm, my boxers an-d your pink tank top.' he looks down over himself, lifting the blanket away for a moment to admire the cotton candy shirt hanging on his chest and his navy blue boxers.

'you're so pretty in your night clothes.' josh whispers, making tyler's blush spread down his neck. 'especially when you let me kiss n'bite your neck.'

tiger teeth. tyler lets out a shaky breath, slowly stretching his legs out and keeping the blanket from suppressing his tented boxers.

'keep going.' tyler whispers, his free hand picking and rubbing over the tank top that still smells like josh. cinnamon and sage. he weaves his fingers over the folds in the fabric from his sitting position, his nails picking in at the print on the front that says _baby._ josh never wore this into public. it was their night shirt up until tyler 'borrowed' it.

'sure thing, buttercup. i like when you tell me how i'm making you feel, what i'm making you see. i can only ever get off thinkin' about your voice.'

'o-oh.' tyler breathes out, cutting josh off with his word. his hips roll forward, unable to find friction beyond that of the inside of his boxers. he bites his lip, his eyes closed and hair wild on his head when his hand lifts to card through it. over and over, he occasionally tugs his hair. 'josh, m'gonna get off now.' tyler informs softly, hand dropping and the tips of his fingers pushing into his member through his boxers. he elicits a small noise that josh cuts off.

'wouldn't you have more fun if i was there?' they inquire.

'uh, yeah. yeah.' tyler responds, his hand freezing. 'you're...not gonna tell me to wait a _week,_ are you?' josh appears to think the question over, the line going quiet aside from their occasional breaths. his hand is hovering over himself, his member twitching up towards his fingers. 'josh, please.' tyler whispers. ' _pleasepleaseplease._ '

'ah, shit. tyler, you know i can't resist when you use your manners like that. gonna let me listen, right?' josh responds, their voice one of defeat and soft interest. tyler moans and nods his head before realizing they're on the phone and josh is not in the room and whispering into his ear.

'y-eah. wish i could let you see.' tyler says without thinking it.

'facetime.' josh answers, making tyler's hand freeze yet again.

'o-oh. um.' tyler's eyes have opened and he's looking around his dark room. he chews his lip now because he is nervous, afraid he'll look like an idiot.

'it'll be so hot, baby. get to watch your face and hear you really moaning.' josh continues, seemingly oblivious to tyler's anxiety over the whole thing. 'you'll look so good.'

that's the winning point. tyler tells josh to hold on and scrambles towards the edge of his bed to turn on the light on his nightstand. he switches the call to facetime, learning that josh is still in the dark. josh's face is illuminated by the screen and tyler's bright side of the call and tyler smiles shyly. he pushes the blankets back into a gathering mass before perching his phone in them, being sure to keep the camera pointed on him and upright. tyler leans back against his wall, chewing his lip and absentmindedly rubbing a hand over his own tummy.

'you look nervous.' josh states softly, his voice almost too quiet to hear. tyler leans forward and turns up the volume before nodding his head.

'never done this before.' he responds and earns a laugh from josh, that which is surprising and makes his eyes widen.

'i know you haven't. remember when we met? you told me you haven't really done anythin'.' he painted the picture of their first encounter, making tyler relax. 'not like i'm expecting a cam show. jus' wanna watch my boyfriend get off.' josh continues, pushing a relaxed attitude across the call and onto tyler's shoulders. tyler lets out a breath he's been holding and nods his head.

'do i gotta talk?' he asks nervously, a hand pushing down his tummy and over his still clothed arousal. josh shakes their head slightly before responding.

'just say what you want, tyler. no rules. never any rules.'

the reassurance finally relaxes tyler and he smiles softly. he licks his lips, eyes closing and head tipping back to the wall. he resumes what he had been doing earlier, the pads of his fingers and thumb pushing down over the length of his arousal until the head meets his warm palm. he lets out a soft breath, free hand pressing into the mattress so his hips can push up into his own hand. he grins, the feeling absolutely sensational. especially as he was doing it for josh to watch. that was the best part. tyler opened his eyes, seeing josh's camera moving and finding that the other is turning onto their back. they look back into the camera, smiling and making tyler's tummy do flips. he lets out another breath, eyes heavy and adam's apple bobbing in the slightest moan. his confidence grows when josh isn't complaining or really talking and he shifts his hands to pull his tank top from over his head. tyler adjusts to sit indian style, sitting up and running nails lightly over his own chest.

he looks into the camera and josh's hand presses over his mouth to stop a tiny moan. tyler feels exotic, precious and exclusive to josh.

'm'all yours.' tyler whispers, moaning at the end when the words fall from his lips like he's been lusting over josh for years. maybe he has been. his nails press in around his nipples and they harden somehow more than they had already been when josh started talking. 'chocolate and liquor.' tyler whispers, head falling back and hands falling to his thighs. he runs fingers up the inside of both, hands centering and outlining his clothed arousal.

'so good.' josh whispers, their voice soft and scratchy. tyler smiles.

'yeah? like s'mores n'fresh cookies.' he inhales deeply, thinking he might catch the scent. the closest thing he gets is josh's shirt near his thigh. tyler shifts and wiggles out of his boxers, hardly looking sexy in the process but unable to do so from his position anyways. he doesn't think josh minds. his dominant hand grabs himself, holding his erection at the base and up for josh. his other hand grabs josh's shirt, bringing the material to his lips and jaw and chest. he looks at the camera, partially hiding behind josh's wardrobe while running fingers over himself. he doesn't stroke yet, only spreading the moisture that spills from the head of his arousal.

josh looks in bliss, their eyelids heavy and the camera shaking slightly.

'what're you doing?' tyler wonders without halting his movements.

'touchin' m'clit.' josh whispers, moaning and tilting their head back. tyler lets out a shaky breath.

'o-oh, god.'

he's never actually asked josh to explain who or what they were. it never bothered tyler, really. josh would occasionally tell him not to use dude or bro, which were both nicknames tyler tended to be pretty bad with. he covered it up by painting feminine pictures of josh with his words, that which was one of his only strong skills.

'you're that one firework,' tyler starts, 'the one that sprays color over the sky before the sound of the explosion ever hits your ears. ch-rist.' tyler's hips buck and he chews his lip. 'wish you were here. i wish you were here. i miss you so much. like m'stuffed animal or something.' he chatters, earning soft noises and mews from josh. it doesn't take tyler long, the excitement of doing this on camera for josh and the need to release making his chest rise and fall in staggered breaths. his head rolls back and forth against the wall, his lips dry but continuously moistening from his tongue. 'm'gonna come. oh, oh.' tyler whines, his face twisting into something that might indicate pain. it smooths, though, with a rusty moan and a firm grasp from his hand over his erection. he comes, lines falling over his lower stomach and his shoulders pulling back with his arching back.

'fuck, fuck.' josh whines out, shifting and losing grip of their phone. the device falls but tyler hears the muffled moans and whimpers for a moment longer before josh falls quiet. he finishes lazily stroking himself, his body already shifting into _gross, clean up_ stage. but the device moves again and brilliant tiger teeth come into view. 'sleepy, ty?'

'yeah.' tyler confesses, discarding the shirt from his hand to rub at his eyes. 'm'so tired.' he adds despite it not being necessary.

'go to bed.' josh whispers, shifting and appearing to get up. 'sleep and i'll be back before you know it.'

'not for awhile, you won't be.' tyler reasons, moving as well and bringing the phone closer so just his upper body was in view.

'then we will facetime every night until i am back. whatever will help you.' josh responds, their face enlightened by the light being turned on in what tyler suspected was the bathroom. he froze at his door, not willing to wander down the hall nude with josh on the other line. 'did this help?' josh pauses whatever they're doing, looking at tyler.

'yeah, yeah.' tyler nods his head. 'but...you know,' his free hand rubs the back of his neck. 'it'll be fun to do somethin' like this when you're back.' he tries to subtly evoke later plans.

'we can. we will, i promise.' josh insists, winking at the camera. 'see you soon, sunshine.'


End file.
